The Cola Drought
by HarryPotterHalfBlood
Summary: Camp Half-Blood runs out of Coke so it is up to Percy Jackson to save the camp from the Cola Drought. Percy talks to his father about it, now it is up to Poseidon, will he give the camp Coke, something else, or just ignore the camp. Read this story to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's books, or any of the characters in the books.

SunsetSunrise312:Hope you enjoy it!

Percy P.O.V

Ding,Ding,Ding.

That was the bell. I started walking into the dining room, I sat down at my table, the Poseidon table. I sat there alone. Annabeth came and sat down next to me at my table and everyone in the dining hall went quite, one kid from the Ares cabin went "Oooohhh!", then a girl from the Aphrodite told him, "Shut Up! They are having a moment". I turned back around to Annabeth and I asked her "What are you doing here? You know it's against the rules to sit at…" " I wanted to ask you if you would take a walk with me on the... ", said Annabeth before she got interupted. A waiter came over to the table and asked us what we would like to drink. I answered for both of us "two colas please". "Oh, you know me so well" she said flirtatiously. Before I could say anything more the waiter exclaimed "Sorry but we don't have anymore cola, would you like anything else." Right at that moment when the waiter said the camp was out of coke Annabeth and I snapped out of it. We said at the same time"WHAT!" "It's not possible! The camp has a sponsor that only donates cola to us, and that sponsor is Dyonisis I mean sure he thinks we should be drinking HIS wine, but we are only kids. So, Dyonisis substituted cola for wine!" I screamed. Everyone was staring at me thinking I was even crazier than the sons of Loki. (Loki is the god of tricks, he was not famous at all, but he was famous through his work. How do you think humans came up with the idea of magic?!) Then everyone shouted "Yeah!" And that's how the protest started.

The Apollo kids set up defence with their bow n' arrows. The Athena kids started a plan and a map to how we were going to get our cola back! Even the Aphrodite girls were doing something. I told Annabeth I wouldn't be gone for a while and if I wasn't back before dusk star the plan without me.

I went straight for the lake, I jumped in, when I went a little further away from the shore when I started to hear voices so I swam in the direction of the voices, suddenly a big swarm of fish surround me and I couldn't see anything. After two minutes of this I got angry so I broke through the walls of the silver tunna and I saw the most wonderful reef with fish,eels, jellyfish and more creatures that I know for a fact humans have not seen before! I also I saw this magnificent palace made out of coral and on the walls there was a pattern. When I swam a little bit closer I noticed that the pattern was a symbol means the world to me. I knew this was my fathers palace. Where all my other god/goddess siblings live. I swam to the front gates and noticed two giant seahorses with helmets and sting ray tales in replacement for spears. One seahorse said to me "state your full name". So I said "Percy Blue Jackson." The other seahorse who looked fairly young asked me, " Wow! So you are Percy Jackson?!" The other seahorse replied before I could say anything," duh! Now remember Alex you don't say anything, I do all the talking!" Alex got scared and started to whimper, but the other seahorse didn't seem to notice. He said "you can pass." So I swam past through the gates and into the palace courtyard. I could hear the two seahorses whispering about me, but I am use to it so I didn't care. When I turned around again I saw bright beautiful coral, fish, some jellyfish, and a couple of dolphins playing around. I told myself I would come back here after I talked to my father. I swam through another gateway and started to follow a path. I found big double doors with a trident pattern on it, and thought that this must be where my father is. I opened those doors and walked right in. The first thought that came to me was if one day I became king of the sea, I wouldn't mind inheriting his palace. I noticed my dad talking to a hippocampi, he told the hippocampi, "Yes I will make sure that no more sharks come by and try to eat your babies." She responded by saying "Thank you my Lord." Once their discussion was over Poseidon finally noticed me standing in front of the door with my eyes fixed on him. He asked sounding surprised "What brings you down here, my son?" I told him the whole story beginning with the dinner bell, to standing in front of him now. I only felt out the part about Annabeth coming over to my table, because if he found out he would be really mad. Anyway, after the story Poseidon was thinking how to tell me this without making me mad, but you know that would never work out. He told me that he has been keeping a tab on me, and he told me that I was drinking too much coke, and that my dad thought I needed a little break. So then I told him why the camp needed coke and I gave him a couple more reasons to give camp their coke back. After I was done explaining to him, he told me " You know what? Since you are my favorite son I will give you a substitute until you get your coke back, it is called Pepsi." I thanked my father and I was on my way. When I came out to the courtyard again like I promised myself I hang around to talk to the dolphins and swim with the fish.(I hope they don't mind!) After that, I swam back to the surface, and until then I didn't notice that the sun was setting. I swam as fast as I could(witch is pretty fast, if I do say so myself) and I was on the beach dry and running to the camp in no more than two minutes. When I got up to the hill, to where the camp is I saw that the mission was already in motion. I shouted "STOP" at the top of my lungs and everyone turned to me and walked over. Once they all got to where I was standing I told them "I talked with my dad and he said that as long as we don't have coke, he will give us a substitute, it's called Pepsi! And right at that moment Pepsi was raining from the sky in soda cans. Later, we had a party to welcome the Pepsi home. The demigods drank the Pepsi and the Satyrs were happy too, because they got to eat the cans. After that, no one complained about not having coke because now we have Pepsi. So if you ever find out that you're a demigod, come to our camp and we will welcome you with a Pepsi.


End file.
